Krzesimir Dębski
200px|right|thumb Krzesimir Dębski (ur. 26 października 1953 w Wałbrzychu) – polski kompozytor, m.in. muzyki współczesnej i muzyki filmowej, skrzypek jazzowy i dyrygent. Lider zespołu jazzowego String Connection. Twórca muzyki do serialu Ranczo. Studiował kompozycję w poznańskiej Akademii Muzycznej u Andrzeja Koszewskiego oraz dyrygenturę u Witolda Krzemieńskiego. Mąż Anny Jurksztowicz, z którą ma syna Radzimira. Pochodzenie Dziadek kompozytora, Leopold Dębski herbu Radwan, urodzony w Kołomyi, pochodził z drobnej szlachty. Jego rodzina doświadczyła represji po powstaniu styczniowym. Podczas I wojny światowej w szpitalu we Włodzimierzu Poleskim, gdzie miał swój przydział jako lekarz, poznał Ukrainkę Anisję Czemierkin. Po I wojnie małżeństwo Dębskich zamieszkało we Lwowie, gdzie na świat przyszło dwóch synów: Jerzy i Włodzimierz Sławosz. W latach 30. XX w. przeprowadzili się do Kisielina w województwie wołyńskim. Leopold pracował jako lekarz, często leczył biednych za darmo. Rodzice Krzesimira, Aniela Sławińska i Włodzimierz Sławosz Dębski poznali się w trakcie obrony kościoła w Kisielinie przed atakiem nacjonalistów ukraińskich z UPA. Rodzina przeżyła i kilka dni ukrywała się u zaprzyjaźnionych Ukraińców. W trakcie obrony na plebanii Włodzimierzowi Dębskiemu odłamki granatu rozerwały nogę – został później przewieziony do szpitala, gdzie mu ją amputowano. Dziadkowie Krzesimira, którzy powrócili do Kisielina zostali porwani przez bojówkę UPA i zamordowani. Włodzimierz pomimo odniesionych obrażeń zgłosił się do 27 Wołyńskiej Dywizji AK i przeszedł cały szlak bojowy tej dywizji. Do 27 Dywizji trafiła też Aniela. Spotkali się jednak dopiero po wojnie w Zamościu. Wzięli ślub i wyjechali w okolice Wałbrzycha. Przebieg kariery zawodowej W czasie nauki w szkole średniej grywał w zespołach amatorskich The Hazards oraz Maszyna Rytmu. Z tym ostatnim zadebiutował w 1973 roku na Festiwalu Awangardy Rockowej w Kaliszu. W 1975 na festiwalu Jazz nad Odrą we Wrocławiu zadebiutował jako muzyk (skrzypek) jazzowy w grupie muzycznej Warsztat (z liderem i pianistą Bogdanem Jarmołowiczem, perkusistą Krzysztofem Przybyłowiczem, trębaczem Waldemarem Świergielem oraz kontrabasistą i gitarzystą basowym Zbigniewem Wromblem). Z zespołu tego odszedł w 1979 roku, po czym nawiązał współpracę z poznańskim kabaretem Tey, zespołem jazzowym Kazimierza Jonkisza, a także orkiestrami - Zbigniew Górnego i Orkiestrą Ósmego Dnia. http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:KrzesimirDebski20081014b.jpgKrzesimir Dębski z przyjaciółmi podczas koncertu jazzowego w Piasecznie koło Warszawy. Październik 2008 Jako lider jazzowego zespołu String Connection koncertował od roku 1980 w 25 krajach: niemal całej Europie, a także w USA i Kanadzie. Występował z nim także na festiwalach jazzowych: Baden-Baden, Paryżu, Hadze, Helsinkach, Berlinie, Montrealu, Reno, Norymberdze, Bilbao, Budapeszcie i Jazz Jamboree w Warszawie. Równocześnie Dębski działał też jako solista. Wraz ze swoim zespołem String Connection został laureatem I nagrody Światowego Konkursu Jazzowego w Hoeilaart w Belgii (1983) oraz Nagrody im. Stanisława Wyspiańskiego (1985). W latach osiemdziesiątych wielokrotnie zdobywał tytuł "Najlepszego Skrzypka, Kompozytora, Aranżera Roku" w ankietach magazynu "Jazz Forum". W roku 1985 znalazł się na liście dziesięciu najlepszych skrzypków jazzowych amerykańskiego pisma Down Beat. Zdobył również wiele nagród w konkursach radiowych i płytowych. Uczestniczył w festiwalach w Reno (USA), Paryżu, Norymberdze, Helsinkach, Hadze, Montrealu, Kongsbergu, Baden-Baden. Nagrał kilkanaście płyt ze swoimi kompozycjami dla wielu wytwórni płytowych. Ponadto współpracował z wieloma muzykami światowej sławy, m.in. z Tonym Lakatosem i Charlesem Tolliverem. Prowadził też zespół Di Rock Cimbalisten. Od roku 1988 poświęca się pracy kompozytora i aranżera. Jego twórczość jest bardzo indywidualnym melanżem wpływów, tendencji i postaw występujących w szeroko pojętej muzyce współczesnej. W ostatnich latach skomponował ponad pięćdziesiąt utworów symfonicznych i kameralnych m.in.: operę, 4 oratoria, utwory religijne, 11 koncertów instrumentalnych. Jest laureatem wielu konkursów kompozytorskich, m.in.: konkursu z okazji 25-lecia Festiwalu "Poznańska Wiosna Muzyczna", nagrody Kanadyjskiej Akademii Filmowej "Genie Award ’88", nagrody premiera za Twórczość dla Dzieci. Nagrywał też dla radia: Warszawa, Opole, Szczecin, Malmö, San Francisco, Oslo, Baden-Baden. Piosenki napisane przez Krzesimira Dębskiego można usłyszeć m.in. w wykonaniu takich artystów, jak: Krzysztof Antkowiak, Artur Gadowski, Edyta Górniak, Anna Jurksztowicz, Kayah, Beata Kozidrak, Grażyna Łobaszewska, Ryszard Rynkowski, Stanisław Sojka, Zdzisława Sośnicka, Mieczysław Szcześniak, Natasza Urbańska, Borys Szyc. Współpracował z autorem tekstów piosenek Jackiem Cyganem. Krzesimir Dębski był również wiceprezesem Polskiego Towarzystwa Muzyki Współczesnej. Wykładał na letnich kursach muzycznych, m.in.: w Ankarze, Darmstadt, San Diego. Tworzy również muzykę filmową, teatralną i eksperymentalną. Skomponował przeszło 40 utworów symfonicznych i kameralnych, muzykę do ponad 50 filmów fabularnych i telewizyjnych, do 35 sztuk teatralnych oraz utwory dla dzieci. Jest autorem ponad 100 piosenek. Podjął również działalność dyrygencką przygotowując nagrania m.in. dla Sony Classical Records. Prowadził koncerty z udziałem takich międzynarodowych gwiazd, jak: Jose Carreras, Ewa Małas-Godlewska, Nigel Kennedy, Adam Makowicz, Canadian Brass, Vadim Riepin, Jean-Luc Ponty, Mark O'Connor, John Blake, Alberto Iglesias i Jose Cura. W USA film Andrzeja Maleszki – Maszyna Zmian z muzyką Krzesimira Dębskiego otrzymał nominację do Emmy Award ’98. W roku 2000 Dębski otrzymał nagrodę Fryderyk w kategorii „Kompozytor Roku” oraz nagrodę Międzynarodowej Akademii Filmowej - Philip Award za muzykę do filmu Ogniem i mieczem. W 2001 otrzymał nagrodę za muzykę do W pustyni i w puszczy na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmowym w Pyros w Grecji. W 2010 został uhonorowany Orderem Ecce Homo – polskim odznaczeniem kościelnym nadanym przez Kapitułę Orderu Ecce Homo za opisywanie życia muzyką, muzyczny retusz na obrazie kraju i świata, piękne kształtowanie codziennej rzeczywistości przez dobroć, ład i harmonię. Nagrody Indywidualne *1977 - II nagroda na Studenckim Festiwalu Jazzowym Jazz nad Odrą we Wrocławiu *1978 - nagroda specjalna na festiwalu Jazz nad Odrą *1983-1988 - tytuły muzyka, kompozytora i aranżera roku w ankietach czasopisma "Jazz Forum" *1985 - nagroda Ministerstwa Kultury i Sztuki im. S. Wyspiańskiego *1985 - I nagroda na Krajowym Festiwalu Polskiej Piosenki w Opolu za piosenkę Diamentowy kolczyk *1986 - został uznany za jednego z dziesięciu najlepszych skrzypków jazzowych świata w ankiecie krytyków amerykańskiego pisma „Down Beat” *1986 - I nagroda konkursu Poznańskiej Wiosny Muzycznej *1986 - I nagroda konkursu kompozytorskiego za muzykę do Wielkoludów na Festiwalu Sztuk dla Dzieci w Wałbrzychu (spektakl teatralny) *1987 - tytuł aranżera roku w ankiecie czytelników "Jazz Forum" *1988 - II nagroda na KFPP w Opolu za utwór Będzie tak, jak jest *1988 - wyróżnienie na KFPP w Opolu za piosenkę Zakazany owoc *1988 - Genie Award Kanadyjskiej Akademii Filmowej *1989 - nagroda prezesa Rady Ministrów za twórczość kompozytorską dla filmu, teatrów i widowisk TV *1990 - tytuł muzyka lat 80. w ankiecie czytelników "Jazz Forum" *1991 - II nagroda w koncercie Premier na KFPP w Opolu za piosenkę Muszelko, ratuj mnie *1992 - nagroda za muzykę do filmu Ofelia na wakacjach na XII Festiwalu Polskich Filmów dla Dzieci i Młodzieży w Poznaniu *1993 - I nagroda za muzykę do spektaklu Książę niezłomny w reżyserii Lecha Chojnackiego w wykonaniu Państwowego Teatru Animacji z Poznania na XVI OFTL w Opolu *1994 - Grand Prix na KFPP w Opolu za utwór Mrok *1997 - Poznańskie Koziołki za muzykę do serialu Tajemnica Sagali w konkursie krajowym na Festiwalu Filmów dla Dzieci *2000 - Fryderyk'99 w kategorii "kompozytor roku" - nagroda za muzykę do filmu Ogniem i mieczem *2000 - Philip Award za muzykę do filmu Ogniem i mieczem (TP SA Music and Film Festival, Warszawa) *2001 - Srebrne Koziołki za muzykę do filmu W pustyni i w puszczy na XIX Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmów Dla Dzieci "Ale kino!" w Poznaniu *2001 - nagroda za muzykę do filmu W pustyni i w puszczy na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmowym w Pyros (Grecja) *2004 - Złota Kaczka nagroda w plebiscycie czytelników miesięcznika "Film") za muzykę do filmu i serialu Stara baśń Zespołowe *1976 - IV nagroda na grupy Warsztat na Studenckim Festiwalu Jazzowym Jazz nad Odrą we Wrocławiu *1977 - III nagroda na grupy Warsztat na festiwalu Jazz nad Odrą *1978 - wyróżnienie dla Orkiestry Ósmego Dnia na festiwalu Jazz nad Odrą *1983 - I nagroda Ogólnoświatowego Konkursu Jazzowego w Hoeillart w Belgii dla zespołu String Connection Wybrane kompozycje Muzyka orkiestrowa *Musica per archi (1985) - na orkiestrę smyczkową *Passacaglia - improvisazioni (1990) - na orkiestrę symfoniczną *Synchromie - Dance Fantasy (1990) - na orkiestrę symfoniczną *Three Forms (1990) - na orkiestrę symfoniczną *Moment Musical (1992) - na orkiestrę symfoniczną *Toccata (1993) - na orkiestrę symfoniczną *Sinfonietta (1993) - na orkiestrę symfoniczną *Preludium - Interludium - Postludium (1995) - na orkiestrę smyczkową *Zyklus (1996) - na orkiestrę symfoniczną *Tempi concertati (1996) - na orkiestrę smyczkową *Musica Dominicana (2001) - na orkiestrę dętą *Autuminty (2007) - na orkiestrę symfoniczną Kompozycje na instrumenty solowe i orkiestrę *Fantazja (1978) - na organy i orkiestrę symfoniczną *Impromptu (1990) - na skrzypce, wiolonczelę, fortepian i orkiestrę symfoniczną *Solo, duo, trio e orchestra (1990) - na skrzypce, wiolonczelę, fortepian i orkiestrę symfoniczną *Koncert skrzypcowy nr 1 (1990) *Koncert fortepianowy Czeczeński (1991) *Koncert waltorniowy (1995) *Concerto per flauto dolce nr 1 (1997) - na flet i orkiestrę smyczkową *Koncert klarnetowy (1998) - na klarnet i orkiestrę smyczkową *Koncert fletowy nr 2 (1998) *Koncert skrzypcowy nr 2 (1998) *Koncert podwójny (1999) - na skrzypce, altówkę i orkiestrę symfoniczną *Notturno (2000) - na skrzypce, altówkę i orkiestrę symfoniczną *Landscape (2000) - klarnet i orkiestrę symfoniczną *Quasi una fantasia (2000) - na skrzypce i orkiestrę smyczkową *W góry idziemy po życie (2001) - na róg alpejski i orkiestrę *Sounds from Serengeti (2002) - na skrzypce, obój i orkiestrę smyczkową *Koncert wiolonczelowy (2004) *Solemn Concerto (2005) - na trąbkę, organy i orkiestrę smyczkową *Q + O (2005) - na kwartet i orkiestrę symfoniczną Kompozycje wokalno-instrumentalne *Oratorium Pie Jesu Domine (1988) - na sopran, tenor, chór i orkiestrę symfoniczną *Missa puerorum (1988) - na chór chłopięcy, obój, klarnet, fagot, organy, perkusję i orkiestrę smyczkową *Missa brevis (1998) - na chór chłopięcy, obój, klarnet, fagot i organy *Psalmodia Paratum cor meum Deus (1989) - na chór mieszany a cappella *Laudate Dominum (1990) - na chór żeński, obój, klarnet, fagot i organy *Biografioły poezji Stanisława Barańczaka(1993) - na 6 głosów męskich *Kantata o Świętym Zygmuncie (1995) - na chór mieszany i orkiestrę symfoniczną *7 Pieśni poezji Wisławy Szymborskiej (1997) - na sopran, tenor, chór żeński i orkiestrę symfoniczną *Misterium (2000) - na sopran, 2 recytatorów, chór mieszany i orkiestrę *I Symfonia Nihil homine mirabilius (2002) - na mezzosopran, chór mieszany i orkiestrę symfoniczną *II Symfonia Ver redit (2003) - na sopran, improwizatora, chór mieszany i orkiestrę symfoniczną *Formy (2006) - na głosy, chór mieszany i orkiestrę symfoniczną *Psalm nr 1 poezji Czesława Miłosza (2007) - na chór i orkiestrę symfoniczną *Cykl Lux Aeterna (2007) - trzy pieśni na chór mieszany a cappella *Cosmopolis na chór i orkiestrę (2008) *Rhythmi Urbani na chór i orkiestrę (2010), dzieło napisane na zamówienie miasta Szczecinek z okazji 700-lecia; Muzyka teatralna i baletowa *1986 - Wielkoludy *1987 - Bunt komputerów *1988 - Igraszki kobiet *1988 - Balladyna *1991 - Historia o ptaku Cis *1991 - Mama-Nic *1992 - Burza w teatrze Gogo *1993 - Ptaki, czyli kosmiczne jajo *1993 - Ramdam gadające lustro *1993 - Płatonow *1996 - Gapcio *1996 - Płatonow - Akt pominięty *1996 - Gimpel Głupek *1996 - Pastorałka *1997 - O krasnoludkach i o sierotce Marysi *1997, 1999 - Rycerz niezłomny *1997 - Ewa Hitler pali camele *1997, 2003 - Śleboda, czyli powaby życia *1998 - Kosmos *1998, 2001 - Pan Plamka i jego kot *1998 - Mruczanki Kubusia Puchatka *1998, 2003 - Sen nocy letniej *1998 - Ubu Król *1998 - Iwona, księżniczka Burgunda *1998 - Wspólny pokój *1998 - Kłopoty Kacperka *1999 - Słowicza wyspa *1999 - Medyk mimo chęci *1999 - Kubuś Puchatek *1999 - Kurs mistrzowski *1999 - Igraszki z diabłem *1999 - Jasiek *1999, 2004 - Ślub *1999 - Towarzysz podróży *1999 - Żelazna konstrukcja *1999 - Operetka *2000 - Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu *2000 - Makbet *2000 - Panienka z Tacny *2000 - Super Mozart *2000 - Król Edyp *2000 - La dolce vita *2000 - Dzikie łabędzie *2001 - Play Strindberg *2001 - Detektyw, pies Bobi i lustro *2001 - Ferdydurke *2002 - Oni *2003 - Przerżnąć sprawę *2003 - Hulajgęba *2003 - Rudolf Valentino *2004 - Trans-Atlantyk *2005 - Mimo wszystko *2005 - Parady *2006 - Wujaszek Wania *2007 - Hamlet *2008 - Zdarzyło się w Jeruzalem *2008 - Pornografia *2008 - Proces *2008 - Dzieje Grzechu Teatr Telewizji *1993 - Gyubal Wahazar *1994 - Tośka *1995 - Łowca jasnowidzów *1995 - Ramdam *1996 - U progów jesieni *1997 - Mistrz *1997 - Piękno *1998 - Dama od Maxima *1998 - Drzewo *1998 - Płatonow - Akt pominięty *1998 - Yes, panie McLuhan Filmografia Kompozytor Filmy pełnometrażowe *1985 - Medium *1985 - Potrzask *1986 - Pokój dziecinny *1986 - Cudowne dziecko *1987 - Kingsajz *1987 - Opowieść Harleya *1988 - Alechemik *1988 - Złodziej *1989 - Deja vu *1990 - Janka *1990 - Mów mi Rockefeller *1991 - Skarga *1991 - V.I.P. *1992 - Szwadron *1993 - Człowiek z... *1993 - Goodbye Rockefeller *1993 - Koloss *1993 - Motyw cienia *1994 - Oczy niebieskie *1996 - Autoportret z kochanką *1996 - Matka swojej matki *1997 - Ciemna strona Wenus *1997 - Kochaj i rób co chcesz *1997 - Prostytutki *1997 - Washington Square (Plac Waszyngtona) *1998 - Sto minut wakacji *1999 - Gwiazdka w Złotopolicach *1999 - Ogniem i mieczem *1999 - ...gdzie mój starszy syn Kain (dokument) *2000 - Koniec świata u Nowaków *2000 - Król sokołów *2001 - Pieniądze to nie wszystko *2001 - Stacja *2001 - Tam i z powrotem *2001 - W pustyni i w puszczy *2002 - Sfora: Bez litości *2002 - Co kryje kurz... (dokument) *2003 - Polisz kicz projekt *2003 - Stara baśń - kiedy słońce było bogiem *2003 - Oczyszczenie (dokument) *2006 - Szatan z VII klasy *2009 - Magiczne drzewo *2007 - Ranczo Wilkowyje *2007 - Białoruski walc (dokument) *2011 - 1920 Bitwa warszawska *2012 - Sztos 2 Seriale *1988 - Alchemik Sendivius *1990 - Janka *1992 - Aby do świtu... *1992 - Mama - nic *1992 - Żegnaj Rockefeller *1993-1994 - Bank nie z tej ziemi *1993 - Jacek *1995 - Maszyna zmian *1995, 1998 - Matki, żony i kochanki *1996 - Maszyna zmian. Nowe przygody *1996 - Tajemnica Sagali *1997-2008 - Złotopolscy *1998 - Gwiezdny Pirat *1999 - Sto minut wakacji *1999-2000 - Czułość i kłamstwa *1999-2008 - Na dobre i na złe *1999 - Palce lizać *2000 - Ogniem i mieczem *2001 - W pustyni i w puszczy *2001 - Więzy krwi *2002 - Sfora *2003-2006 - Magiczne drzewo *2003-2008 - Na Wspólnej *2004 - Stara baśń *2006-2008 - Ranczo *2006 - Szatan z VII klasy Filmy krótkometrażowe *1983 - Urodził się motyl *1984 - Stomp *1986 - XYZ *1988 - Sposób na Piotrusia *1993 - Jakub *1994 - Przestrzeń Krzesimira... *1997 - Polowanie Filmy animowane *1985 - Dalej... dalej *1985 - Zwykła podróż *1986 - Wnętrze *1999 - O zabawkach dla dzieci z cyklu Czternaście bajek z Królestwa Lailonii Leszka Kołakowskiego Dyrygent Filmy pełnometrażowe *1985 - Medium *1986 - Cudowne dziecko *1987 - Kingsajz *1989 - Deja vu *1990 - Janka *1991 - 30 Door Key *1991 - Dziecko szczęścia *1991 - Papierowe małżeństwo *1992 - Szwadron *1992 - Białe małżeństwo *1992 - Le violeur impuni (Sprawa kobiet) *1993 - Człowiek z... *1993 - Goodbye Rockefeller *1994 - Oczy niebieskie *1995 - Awantura o Basię *1995 - Kidnapped *1995 - Całkowite zaćmienie (Total Eclipse) *1995 - The Choir *1996 - Autoportret z kochanką *1996 - Bliss *1996 - Matka swojej matki *1996 - True Blue (Zbuntowana załoga) *1997 - Ciemna strona Wenus *1997 - Prostytutki *1999 - Gwiazdka w Złotopolicach *1999 - Ogniem i mieczem *2000 - Król sokołów *2001 - Pieniądze to nie wszystko *2001 - Stacja *2001 - Tam i z powrotem *2001 - W pustyni i w puszczy *2002 - Bez litości *2003 - Polisz kicz projekt *2003 - Stara baśń *2007 - Ranczo Wilkowyje Seriale *1990 - Janka *1992 - Żegnaj Rockefeller *1993 - Wow *1996 - Awantura o Basię *1996 - Maszyna zmian. Nowe przygody *1997-2008 - Złotopolscy *2000 - Ogniem i mieczem *2002 - Sfora *2003-2006 - Magiczne drzewo *2004 - Stara baśń *2006-2008 - Ranczo *2006 - Szatan z VII klasy Piosenki *Będzie tak, jak jest *Czas nas uczy pogody *Diamentowy kolczyk *Dumka na dwa serca (piosenka promująca film Ogniem i mieczem) *Mały biznes (piosenka z filmu Mów mi Rockefeller) *Matki, żony i kochanki (piosenka z serialu) *Mrok *Muszelko, ratuj mnie *Na dobre i na złe (piosenka z serialu) *Nie od razu raj (piosenka z serialu Sfora) *Przyjaciel wie... *Rzeka marzeń (piosenka promująca film W pustyni i w puszczy) *Stan pogody *Szuflandia (piosenka z filmu Kingsajz) *Video-dotyk *Za mały *Zakazany owoc *Zmysły precz (piosenka z filmu Kingsajz) *Życie jest nowelą (piosenka z serialu Klan) Przed kamerą *1991 - V.I.P. jako kompozytor w studiu nagrań *1997 - Ciemna strona Wenus jako Znany dyrygent na uroczystości w pałacu *1997 - Linia opóźniająca w cyklu filmowym Opowieści weekendowe jako Kierownik muzyczny programu *2002 - Bez litości jako Skrzypek *2002 - Rób swoje, ryzyko jest twoje jako Krzysztof Kaldorf, reżyser filmu Przodem do tyłu *2002 - Sfora jako Skrzypek Filmy dokumentalne jako on sam *1985 - World music *1986 - Od raga do rocka z Joe Berendtem *1994 - Przestrzeń Krzesimira... Życie osobiste Dwukrotnie żonaty, obecnie z Anną Jurksztowicz. Dzieci: Tolisław, Dobromiła, Maria i Radzimir (który również jest kompozytorem). Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona Krzesimira Dębskiego Dębski Krzesimir Dębski Krzesimir